A Snake's Love
by Assassin.Rose
Summary: Orochimaru's daughter only wants to be free from her father's grasp. But when she's given a mission to persuade Sasuke to come to her father for power, will the Akatsuki have other ideas?
1. Chapter 1

**This another of one of my fanfics and I will kindly consider any remarks made about my writing. So please enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

'I hate this hellhole! Why then must I be stuck here with my corrupt father? Is it not enough he wont acknowledge me as his daughter around his minions, that I can't escape from his experiments, or me being his test subject? No, and the reason why is that my loving father wants to keep me under lock and key for my own protection even when he's gone for two freak in months!' These thoughts and more were running through my mind as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling that was illuminated by the flickering flame of the candle. I have spent the last three years underground in my father's base as punishment for almost running away.

Lost within my thoughts a knock on my door brought me back to reality. "Who is it?" I asked sitting up on my bed. The door opened to show the face of Kabuto the master's favorite. "Lord Orochimaru wishes to speak to with you." A sickly smirk upon his face once he relayed the request of his master, because it was no secret that I detest that man's ever wicked soul.

"Thank you Kabuto-chan. I will seek an audience with thy lord immediately." Was my reply as he left._ 'So my father wishes to speak to his darling daughter how _lovely_. I only hope he's in a good mood after his two month mission. I can't take this torment for much longer!'_ With these thoughts I hurriedly got ready and left my room and walked to my father's throne room.

When I entered I saw my father's table of mementos from throughout the years, but the hand with the ring is the only one I really know the origin of. "Why Kana I'm pleased you came at my request. Dear Kabuto wont you leave us so we may talk in private." '_Great no good mood or else Kabuto would have stayed.'_

"Now my darling daughter, as you notice I have been gone for two months in Konohagakure. I wish for you to infiltrate the village and look after a young man I marked. He is a promise of being strong and I wish for you to bring him here. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, am I understood?" He asked with hat smirk of his that made even my skin crawl.

"I understand, and the necessary materials for this mission will be my lord?" I asked bowing to him for the respect he so-called deserve for being the leader of the Sound.

"You will only need the essentials for this mission I don't want any surprises." _'So only the normal ninja gear it is then,' _I thought returning to my standing position. "I will be on my way shortly my lord."

As I turned to return to my room to acquire my things Orochimaru stopped me. "Now Kana be careful I wouldn't my only daughter to get _hurt_ now would I?"

"No…father." I said clenching my fist out of anger for his words. "Good now go," he said with no feeling in his voice except for the sick humor that always remains.

Walking out of the throne chamber Kabuto decided to make his little appearance known. "Well this is certainly an interesting little secret you seemed to have kept hidden from me and the others, Kana." The slime ball said as he circled me like a vulture does his prey.

"The only reason none of you were informed was because thy lord wished it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a mission to complete." I said walking away from Kabuto. "Yeah but just remember if you try to run again the princess of sound won't be daddy's little minion for a while. Just thought I should remind you, Kana, of the consequences." He said leaving me in the hall to think of ponder over his words.

'_Stupid Kabuto, if me being locked up again is what he thinks of he should think again. I only hope that this time I can stay away from that man that calls himself my father and that jerk Kabuto for a long a wail if not forever.' _

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters only Kana.**

**I can't remember if i gave yall a discription of Kana so here it is. She has pale skin and black hair like her dad, but her eyes a glistning purple and she is 16 years old. More info lateron in the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'_I have to run. There's no time to lose.' _I sprinted through the trees not looking to see if my pursuers where following. I finally get away from that Hellhole that I have to call home, and I'm recognized by one the most feared criminal organizations. "Gotcha!" Out of nowhere I'm tackled to the ground from behind, making the both of us roll across the ground. "Now there's no where to run this time girl." Looking up I find my self pinned beneath the very person I did not want to see the most, an Akatsuki member.

'_**Now, where's a good place to rest.' **_**I had left the base two days ago and was looking for a good place to rest a couple of minutes before heading off again. After locating a spot near a river I sat beneath one the trees. Without realizing it I dozed into a very light sleep.**

"**Well, well, well. Look here Sasori-sama it seems the little snake has ventured from her hole." Startled awake by the voice, I looked across the river and saw two people in black cloaks with red clouds standing there.**

'_**Shoot! How did the Akatsuki find me?!' **_**I stood and slowly started to back away from the river. "Now where are you going hime?" "Nowhere with you." I said jumping away making them chase after me.**

"**Now, why would you run away from me Kana?" One of the members asked as he caught up to me. "Because Deidara I won't help the Akatsuki! Sound Jutsu: Sonic Slicer!" I yelled aiming the deadly sound waves towards him while jumping the opposite direction of my attack. **_**'Hopefully that will give me some time!'**_** I thought as I sprinted away from the Akatsuki member.**

"Get off me!" I yelled trying to throw the member off. "Settle down and I won't have to hurt you." The Akatsuki member that tackled me to the ground was trying relentlessly to make me yield. "No! I won't have you take me to that organization of yours, Diedara!" I yelled at him as I continued me attempt of pushing him off. "Diedara hurry up I don't like waiting. Just nock her out and we can go." The other partner stated as he finally showed and asset the problem in one glance.

'_I have to get out of this, but how!'_ I tried once more to throw Diedara off, but that only made the other member come towards me ready to hit a pressure point. "Get your bloody hands away from Kana!" A murderous scream came followed by Tayuya as she dropped from the trees. "This is what happens when you try to be the gentle man your not." The other member stated to Diedara as he turned to face Tayuya.

'_Now's my chance when he's distracted.'_ With a sudden push Deidara was thrown off. Not wasting a single minute I jumped to the trees for my escape. "Diedara don't let her get away!" The other member yelled as he saw my retreating form getting further away through the trees. "Kana keep moving we will delay the other member." A pale man with another head on his back said as he approached. "He's all yours Sakon and Ukon." I said with a smirk as I accelerated my speed.

'_That was to close for comfort. If Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon did not show up like they did, I wouldn't have stood a chance against those two.'_ With that last thought I was able to approach Konoha's gates unharmed. _'I hope this time was just a fluke for them. Well at least I can finally be free from that monster.'_ And with a smile plastered to my face I entered my new home that I intended to make permanent.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
